


波尔多的七月

by Jacinthe



Category: American Revolution RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Château Haut-Brion, M/M, The Art of Compromise
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: 酒庄、盛夏七月与冬夜的故事。





	波尔多的七月

**Author's Note:**

> （和圈友换车交易产物）  
> （有极微量特殊暗示，请各位务必去了解这个奇妙的波尔多酒庄）

    汉密尔顿先生前来拜访。

    他随着冬季的冷风走进来，那身单调乏味的装束让你挑起了眉毛。厚而长的大衣包住了他的身体，今年的冬天并没有冷到那种程度，而他紧紧裹着衣服，用领巾把你曾经多次亲吻和爱抚的脖颈遮得严严实实。

    你走上前去拥抱他，他不冷不热地回应你。你触摸不到他过于纤细瘦弱的腰——尽管你曾经将你和他共度的时光与你在巴黎交际花身上尝到的销魂滋味相比，你还是宁愿让他的身体不那么瘦小，他本该过得更好——你只能感受到那件愚蠢的厚大衣，你希望今年的冬天不会更冷。

    “我刚刚吃完了晚餐，”他说，你拉开一张椅子请他坐下，他彬彬有礼地表示拒绝，你询问他是否需要出去散散步，他却连眼都懒得抬一下。

    他端起你桌上的烛台，把房间里所有的蜡烛全点亮了，壁炉里的火苗明亮地跃动着，太过明亮了，你想，你原本只留下了一根蜡烛，他一定明白你的意思。

    于是，你们维持着这种尴尬的状态，他从书架上抽出了一本文集，随意地翻阅起来，你装模作样地坐在桌前，向他递去一枝羽毛笔。直到壁炉里的火渐渐熄灭了，房间里依然残留着春日般的融暖，你才决定做最后一次尝试。

    你站起来，在房里缓缓地转了一圈，把点燃的蜡烛依次熄灭，因微风而流动的光影悄无声息地凝滞，最后，只有你手中的烛台散发着微弱的光。你把最后一根蜡烛递到他手上，他抬起头，沉默着接受了那一点点聊胜于无的光明。

    最后烛台被搁到了桌上。

    你的情人站起身来，走到门边，你本以为他要离开，只得尽你所能地掩饰住眼底的失落。他今晚太反常了，他正站在你们共度过无数良宵的房间里，却冰冷得像是冬夜笼罩下的海水，残冰顺着水波逐渐流逝，雪落在贫瘠的土地上。

    他露出了笑容，这是只狡黠的公猫，懂得找准时机将池底的游鱼诱出水面，再用爪子按住挣扎的猎物，把他的晚餐啃食得一干二净。一般来说，你更擅长背弃你的命令者，玩弄你的引诱者，但当他侧过身，一点一点解着衣服，还用那双迷人的蓝眼睛欣赏着你的表情时，你觉得自己不妨顺从地跃出自己栖身的水底，一口咬住他的钓饵。

    解到最后一个扣子时，他吹灭了蜡烛。

    你站在一片黑暗之中，让听觉来弥补视觉上的缺憾，夜色将你的听力磨砺得更加灵敏，经验则帮助你观察他的进程。你熟悉他的外衣、衬衫和领巾，了解他究竟是如何宽衣解带的。他脱掉了那件厚得可笑的大衣，接下来大概还有很长一段路要走。

    不，他没有。

    他在下一刻就投入了你的怀抱，你们难分难舍地亲吻着滚倒在你的床上，他的衣服散落在床边，他险些被你拉开的椅子绊倒。你以法国人的方式吻他，水声在这个宁静的夜晚显得更为清晰。你们彼此诱惑，彼此接近，用最温柔的触碰和絮絮的情话做赌桌上的筹码，在嘴唇与手指的空隙中进行一场毫无意义的较量。最终，他被压倒在枕头上，仍然支起身子热烈地回应你。你轻轻咬了一口他的耳朵：

    “今年的冬天没有那么冷，先生。”

    “是啊，”他在你耳边低语，“所以，我只穿了一件衣服。”

    那件大衣正孤零零地待在床边的地板上。

    在你发怔的时候，他趁机命令你维持半躺的姿势，而他慢慢地跨坐在你身上。你靠在床头，想象着他此时的模样，你的指尖顺着他的腰线一路向上，当你触碰到他的脖颈时，他就着你的手扯开了松松垮垮的领巾。

    领巾是个谎言。

    除去布料的伪饰，你碰到了一条纤细的绸带，质地柔顺，正系在他的脖子上，打了一个不那么容易被扯松的结。较长的那端垂了下去，像是一条拴着铁钩的钓线。你又顺着那条丝带一路下滑，很快就意识到他一定精确测算过这条带子的长度，因为你已经碰到了鱼线末端的钓钩。

    你开始试着解开他的结，他却试着把你拉进一个深吻，在你和他唇舌交缠时，这项需要全神贯注的工作是很难干好的。他很快就厌倦了这种幼稚的游戏，在你的肩头咬了一口，不耐烦地问：

    “您不会准备在这儿解绳结解到天亮吧？”

    他抬起手，轻而易举地解开了你的高尔丁结，又抬起腰，用一个再简单不过的动作解释了他之前不愿意坐下的原因——他已经准备好了自己，是那种彻彻底底的准备。

    你搂住他偏瘦的腰，和他交换了一个更深入的吻。你知道他睁大了眼睛，知道他允许你吻得更深，也知道他允许你进入得更深。你们按照某种熟悉的、心照不宣的节奏结合。这种时候，他不比白天时来得更安静，轻声地、梦呓般地呼唤情人的名字是他最新的爱好。他喜欢就那样坐着，在黑暗中，在长夜里，贴在你的胸口。被雪水微微打湿的发梢蹭上你的皮肤，他吐字时的热气搔得你有些发痒。你听见，他的声音因愉悦的浪潮颤抖着，像只淋湿了羽毛，栖在礁石上打着颤的黑色海鸟，夜晚的阴影落下来了，海潮随冬风泛出粼粼银光。你正搂抱并贯穿他的身体，在他的肩头落下浅红色的痕迹——在七月的南法，有时候傍晚的云块会点染出这种富有媚态的玫瑰红。你曾经考虑过在吉伦特买下一个葡萄园，躺倒在湿润的沙土上，透过葡萄因风颤抖的枝叶凝望天空——他又一次找到了你的嘴唇，亲吻过后是不管不顾的啃咬，那是酒红色，是葡萄园的另一个故事。他是湍流中的船只，需要一个锚、一个坚实稳固的舵、一根拴在桅杆上的绳索，尽管你能够分享他的几个甚至更多的夜晚，尽管你能做这么多，你能掌控这么多，但你不是这艘海船永远的领航人。如果他需要罗盘，他是他自己的罗盘；如果他需要仰望星空来寻找方向，他是他自己的那颗星；如果他需要一个码头来短暂地停泊，他是他自己的港湾。他会在风暴与惊涛骇浪中，不顾一切地投入风浪，然后就是狠狠地冲撞——

    就像你此刻正在他身体里做的那样。

    他惊惶地尖喘了一声，随后，揽着你的脖子让你们肌肤相贴，他的声音承载着欢爱带来的倦怠，让你不由得放缓了动作。

    “我希望我们不是在犯罪。”

    “当然。”

    你曾是教士，披着长袍的第一等级。一位主教是不被允许这样兴趣盎然地呼吸花香的，但现在不同了，你在流亡，也在尽情地闻嗅着自由致命的甜香。你用手指轻轻拨开他半合拢的花瓣，像只晕了头的蜜蜂，最后翕动了几下翅膀，便溺死在了欲情的蜜浆里。

    你再次撬开他的唇齿，品尝到了你们口腔中萦绕着的酒香，是你所赞赏的波尔多葡萄酒，你猜他晚餐时一定喝了几杯，香气在挑逗你们的舌尖，引导你抱起他，拖着自己不大灵便的腿，把他按在了书架上。

    把他按在休谟、卢梭和伏尔泰上。

    他几乎要站不直了，不，他几乎无法站立。他靠在满架子的书上，靠在启蒙思想家们的迷宫入口，却没有抽出任何一本书，他在专心致志地与你欢爱。

    当他专心于某件事时，审讯与指控最容易乘虚而入。

    “亚历山大？”

    他模糊地应了一声，头还埋在你的颈窝里。

    “什么酒？”

    “奥比昂葡萄酒。”

    你贴在他的耳边，像所有正在私会的情人那样温柔缱绻，问他：

    “从哪儿弄的？”

    “ _我的（Mon）_ ——”他慢慢恢复了清醒和理智，声音也不再那么柔软，“我的朋友。”

    那不是一个答案，他刚刚发出的那个简短的音节，或许真的是一个物主代词，或许是对情人的爱称，甚至可能是一个地名的起首音节。

    你在他还没有完全回过神来的时候，用一次长驱直入，作为对这个不诚实的回答的奖赏。

    他太大声了，尽管有人说他的声音并不洪亮激昂，但足以打破黑夜里的寂静。他一定正死死咬着下唇，埋在你怀里咽下自己的呻吟声。你把他紧紧抵在书架上，扶好他的腰，让他咬住那枝羽毛笔。他顺从地照做了，只不过很快就放弃了被唾液濡湿的笔杆，接下来，他做了一个极其错误的决定，他咬住了羽毛。柔软的绒毛轻微地刺激着他的口腔，他说不出话来，但他已经在你的怀里表达了千言万语。

    高潮的时候，他已经咬不住那支笔了，任凭羽毛笔掉落在地面上，你们现在只想索要彼此。你会在南法买下酒庄，你可以把他带去你的国家，安置在你的葡萄园里。你会雇法国最优秀的厨师，尽其所能地把他喂好，让他的腰肢能够在床笫之间承受更多的欢愉。在盛夏七月的清晨，你们并排躺在微凉的湿润泥土上，透过葡萄叶凝望法兰西南部的晴空。他在爱，他在被爱（ _He loved you and you loved him_ ），你们两情相悦。

    你把他抱回了床上，点燃了那根蜡烛。在烛光的一圈光晕下，他躺在你的怀抱里，还在把玩着那条暗绿色的长绸带，懒洋洋的样子像只猫：“我没吃晚餐。”

    “所以，只有那几杯波尔多酒？”

    “是的，”他看进你的眼睛，声音有点发哑，显然刚刚经历了一夜风流，“不过，恐怕您已经喂饱我了。”他向你抛了一个暧昧不清的眼神，不，你告诉自己今晚已经足够了。

    “你永远喂不饱，亲爱的，”你选择他的额头上亲了一口，“你永不满足。”

    “我永不满足。”

    你搂着他沉沉入睡。他依旧柔软，足以温暖你的一整个冬夜，你们在这张床上相拥入眠，床外是政变与革命，是党争与战乱，是无止无尽的流血与冲突，是决斗的枪声。但你们还是这样睡了，你知道，在破晓之前，你们还是安全的。

    

    

    最后，你买下了酒庄，又在某一年抛弃了它。那一年的盛夏七月，没有你们相拥而眠的清晨，没有微凉湿润的泥土，没有颤动的葡萄枝叶，他最后依然没有见到法国南方的流云。

    那一年的盛夏七月，他瞄准了天空。


End file.
